Survivor: The Last One REDONE
by CornMuffinMissy
Summary: Treasa was only 13 when her house burnt down and she's sent to live at an orphange. Her mom and two sisters are dead, and her dad is in jail with a promise that she would pay. Will Treasa's fate ever come? Rated T for abuse and violence
1. Chapter 1

Survivor Chapter 1

My eyes fly open and a gasp escapes my lips. A mixture of orange, red, and yellow light comes in a blurry image. I blink and my vision clears. I watch in horror as sparks fly everywhere and see that before me glows a massive, bright fire. Smoke blows throughout my room, clouding my eyes now that they're open, and clogging my throat now that I'm breathing through my mouth. I go into a coughing fit, and any spit that was in my mouth sputters out. Once it's over, I jerk upward. If I want to live, I need to escape.

I roll out of bed and manage to dodge sparks that are soaring towards me. I search for an escape route because obviously I can't stay in my room. Then I see it; the door to my bathroom. Luckily the massive fire is only in front of my bed. I crawl to the bathroom and tumble into it. Quickly I shut the sliding door and look out the other door which leads to the hallway. Not too bad. I gulp, knowing I have to try to save my family. I stand up, and as loud as my sore throat will let me, shout, "Fire!" Next, I get back down on my hands and knees and tumble down the hall, trying not to breathe in the dangerous smoke.

As I tumble down the hall, I suddenly recall my precious bed blankets, sewn by my great-grandmother. They're passed down to either the middle girl or the youngest girl, whichever applies, as a tradition. I guess the tradition has just ended.

I finally reach my younger sister's bedroom. Elizabeth, only 14 months, is in her crib, or at least what's left of her crib. She's pretty much just lying lifeless in a pile of metal and embers, surrounded by thick gray smoke.

I squint through the smoke and see the flames have also eaten away at her dresser, changing table, and nightstand and are finishing up anything that had surrounded her crib. I know I'm grasping at thin straws, but maybe she is alive.

I crawl toward my baby sister and gently grab her body from the pile. Her skin is ice cold, but burning hot as well. Her usually bright blue eyes are squeezed shut, and her mouth is formed in a tight, determined expression. Her eyes are clenched in tiny fists, as if she was struggling to survive. And yet, she was.

I feel for her pulse, just to make myself feel better. Nothing. She's…dead. Tears well up in my eyes for my baby sister, the one I loved so much.

A scream breaks me from my mourning. I whirl around, realizing I could still save Bethany, my older sister and my parents. Cradling Elizabeth, in my arms, I manage to make my way out of the room and toward the screaming source.

Which just happens to be my parent's room.

Their room is ablaze, piles of soot replacing their once wood furniture. My eyes scan the room for my parents, and I find them peeking out from under a heavy wood bookshelf. Flames are making their way to the shiny object, ready to destroy. My mom's head is poking out from under it, her neck twisted in a weird way. My dad is trying to push it off of her, but he's failing miserably, as part of that is a deep burn on his side.

"Dad," I screech, dashing to them. My dad sees me, his eyes flickering with hope. But then his eyes spot Elizabeth and sadness replaces it.

"Treasa…" He murmurs, trailing off.

"G-g-get your sister," my mom chokes out.

"Mom, you're alive?" I whisper.

"Treasa…I-I…not really," She stammers weakly. I then understand what she means as the light is fading from her bright blue eyes.

"Mom," I scream. I hug her tightly and she hugs back. After a minute, she manages to whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too Mom," I say just before her chest stops.

"Get your sister, Treasa." My dad snaps at me, and I jump in surprise.

I spin around and see the anger in his eyes. '_Oh no, is he going to hurt me?'_ I think quickly to myself. "Now," He snarls, and I'm shoved out of the room, Elizabeth falling from my arms.

When I'm out of the room, he picks me up by my pajama shirt and holds me close. My eyes grow wide in fear as I stare into his dark brown eyes.

"Get her and she better be alive," He hisses and I'm thrown to the wall. I quickly get up and race to Bethany's room.

When I reach Bethany's room, I'm out of breath and my side is hurting really bad from when I had been thrown at the wall. But I don't dare to stop, in fear my dad will see me and won't let me live. Just the thought of being burned alive makes me shudder, but also gives me a burst of energy.

I scramble to Bethany's room, avoiding the wall of fire that surrounds half of her room, only growing larger and moving toward her. "Bethany!" I shriek and shake her sleeping body. She jerks up, her blue eyes widening in surprise. She screams when she sees the fire and I grab her arm and pull her toward the door. She finally gains sense and stumbles after me in a flurry.

"We're making it, we're going to survive." I mumble to myself. Those words are only a jinx, though. Just as we're reaching the door, there's a huge _thud _and screech. I whirl around, gasping in horror. The roof had collapsed on top of my sister. I don't waste my time just standing there, though. I grab a hold of the blazing brick roof and push. A sharp, stinging pain flies through my hands, but I ignore it and push harder.

After a few more hard pushes, most of the roof topples off of her. She's on fire from head to toe.

"Roll, roll!" I shriek at her, worry suppressing through me. My hands are a deep, red, but I could care less. The flames are beginning to surround us, closing us in, but I have to save my sister.

Bethany rolls around on the carpeted floor, desperately trying to get the fire off of her. But she's failing miserably. The smoke seems to be going _just _to her and she's hacking wildly. '_No, not my sister.'_ My mind spins. I make an attempt to stomp on her huge pajama shirt, but only burn my bare feet in the process. She's dying right in front of me. It's my fault…my fault.

"Treasa…" Bethany croaks. Her face is no longer on fire, but the rest of her body is. She's burning alive. Tears are streaming down her red, scratchy face and she looks more terrified than ever.

"Bethany, keep rolling." I urge. The fire is coming closer, ready to finish her off and start on me. No…

"Treasa…I'm sorry."

"NO! YOU WILL LIVE! KEEP ROLLING!" I scream at her, my voice desperate, scared and a bit angry. She sighs and rolls but the fire refuses to go out.

Suddenly, millions of sparks fly at me, hitting my exposed arms and legs. I screech and jump backwards, but manage to stop myself before I run into the burning door.

"Go, Treasa. Please. I love you, sister. This is my fate. Please, go." Bethany whispers. The fire is starting to burn her face again, having finished off her legs and stomach.

"No, you won't die like this." I say shakily.

"Then just…" Bethany trails off, hesitating.

"What?" I demand.

"My knife…it's in my pocket." Bethany chokes out. I freeze.

"You promised you would stop cutting." I manage to say. Guilt flashes through her eyes.

"Dad hurt you and Eliza again. He promised _he _would stop." Bethany points out. I can't believe she's still alive yet. She's practically dead, barely hanging on. But she won't die anytime soon. The people that are burned alive in movies _never _die quickly.

"Please, Treasa. Please." My sister begs.

"No, I can't kill you, Beth." I shake my head, but even as I do, my arm is reaching for the knife.

"Just give me a quick death, sister. Anything but this; _anything."_ Bethany murmurs. I can't stand to see my sister in pain, but can I really kill my own family member, my _kin_?

_**So, it's a cliffie! Mwahahahahah!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Survivor Chapter 2

I run my finger along the silver blade of the knife. Dried blood stains are visible. Some are really old, but most are fresh. Fresh blood stains that promised never to appear…

I look at my sister. Her eyes are filling up with tears once more, her eyes asking for this one task to be completed. A task known as murder. One I may not be able to complete…

More sparks hit me, and the smoke is forcing its way into my throat, but I don't feel either. I drop the knife and bring my hand to my sister's flaky neck. I wrap my hands around it. It's dry and burning.

"Bethany, I'm sorry. I love you sister. I'm going to be a murderer." I whisper.

"I want this, Trease. You tried to save me."

I can feel myself begin to shake with anger. "No, I didn't try! I just cared about myself and let that stupid dresser fall on top of you! And now I'm _killing _you!" I snap at her.

"I want it. Calm down, and just hurry up. Then you can save yourself." Her voice is calm, but her words hurt like a bee sting.

"I love you Treasa. I'll see you soon, someday, sister." She murmurs. Her hands somehow gain strength to grab the knife that had landed beside her. She brought the knife to her throat.

"No, you won't die like that!" I yell. I yank it out of her hands and it clatters to the floor. Taking a deep breath, I grab her neck and bend it, ending her life with a quick _snap._

I just killed my sister.

She's only 17; three years older than me.

I'm a murderer.

The words race over and over in my head and I burst into tears, sobbing loudly.

"Where is your sister?" A voice growls from behind me. _No, not Dad. Anybody but him. Please._

I slowly turn and stare into my dad's eyes. He's covered in soot and has multiple severe burns but he looks like he could care less. He's already breathing heavily and when he eyes my dead sister on the floor and the knife, his nostrils flare and anger covers his expression.

"You. Killed. Your. Sister." He spits each word out and as much as I want to hang my head, I don't. He would see it as a cowardly move and hurt me.

"She was d-dying. The roof collapsed on her. I never laid a hand on her." I say calmly, instantly regretting my choice of words.

"_So you didn't even try to save her?" He growls. And then he's charging at me. His huge hand_ grabs my shirt and he drags me out of the room. As soon as we go into the hall, the rest of the roof collapses, burying Bethany. My dad senses that the house is disintegrating and he sprints, letting go of me. I follow, because I have to get out anyways.

My dad darts down the steps and I go after him, nearly tripping and twisting my ankle. He swings the front door open and we scamper out. Just as we jump down the last step that leads up to our porch, the whole house gives away and the any roof that hadn't fallen before, collapses. I watch in horror as the house I had grown up in "dies", taking my two sisters, mom, and memories with it.

"So you killed your sister, you nasty little brat? Couldn't save her, you just _had _to save yourself." The voice is mocking and I flinch, remembering the trouble I was in.

A strong hand grabs my shoulder and pulls me backward. I stumble and drop to the sidewalk, receiving a huge scrape on my elbow. I stand and face my dad, ready to fight. He throws a punch to my gut, and I attempt to kick him in the chest. His eyes turn red and I swear I can see steam come out of his ears. I brace myself as he grabs me, and hurtles toward the house.

"You kill your sister and then try to hurt your own father?" He barks as he stops at the blazing house. I resist the urge to cower in fear.

"Maybe you should get a taste of your own medicine, see how you like being burnt!" He sneers and then I'm thrown at the house. The door easily breaks and I crash to part of the wall had collapsed. A sharp pain runs through my shoulder when I stop sliding. Then suddenly, I'm surrounded my smoke and fire. I try to get up but I hear my dad shout, "Remember, _sweetie, _I have a gun in the woods. Do _not _try to flee."

I look for the other escape route- the back door. But fire is blocking any way to it. _No. No, please. _The fire is eating away, at everything and in seconds it will light me in flames.

I roll away, but there's no difference, for the fire is coming from all directions.

I brace myself, and then it happens. A sharp, burning pain runs up my legs, up my body, down each arm. I screech in pain. I'm on fire and it freaking _hurts._

I do my best to keep the fire off of my face but it fights back and wins and my cheeks burn as my skin is ripped away, revealing fresh, raw flesh.

I roll and roll, desperately trying to get the flames off of me. I give up on my pants leg and hobble to the front door.

Only problem is there's a gate of fire in front of it.

I try again to put my pants leg out and it dies eventually.

Taking a deep breath, I scurry through the "gate", screaming as the fire yet again hits my body.

I trip on the porch steps and smash onto the sidewalk, my right arm cracking as I do, but there's nothing to compare to the horrible pain my whole body is in. I begin to cry with heaving sobs and the tears flow down my crispy face, only making it feel worse.

"I never said you could come out, you little…" A voice snarls from behind me. I don't bother turning around. There's a gunshot and a sharp pain adds to the burning pain in my side. I grab it, beginning to sob even more.

"Get up, you coward." My dad sneers. But it's impossible for me to follow his demands. My body is in just too much pain to make even the slightest move.

"I said get up!" He repeats and there's another shot. The bullet misses though to my luck and I hear distant voices screaming and shouting.

"You are under arrest for child abuse and illegal use of your gun. Drop the gun and put your hands up. You have the right to remain silent." A female voice says coldly. There's a clatter and I can hear my dad cussing under his breath like a sailor.

"I would never hurt my child." He snaps.

"We saw you from the woods. You pushed her on the sidewalk and then made her go in the house. When she was out, instead of helping her, you shot her." She shoots back, not leaving one detail out. Then I see something in my dad's eyes I never thought I would see:

Fear.


End file.
